


Those starfilled eyes

by orphan_account



Series: The Cold Reality [1]
Category: Random.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Begging, Experimentation, Fae & Fairies, Fun, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aarovin is a fae warrior who trains at a establishment. And everything is normal until he meets an unusually beautiful fae maid. And then he finds out about her inner monster. and unless they can stop the girl Aarovin might be killed.My first attempt at a original book. I know it's bad. But practice makes anything better. Right?





	Those starfilled eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that its so long :)

**Chapter 1**

Aarovin

I snap my fingers and the lantern flames up. I snap them again and it turns of. I clap my hands and my magic does my bed. Half a thought and magic dresses me. Half a thought from me could remold the metal in my room. I could make it whatever I want. A gigantic sword? A shield? Armour? Of course I could do it. Im one of the strongest fae I know, and I am a metal wielder. And yet I am not alou-

Knock knock knock went the person on the other side of the door. All my thoughts flew out my head.  
Hm?  
“I have your supper sir.” uttered a quiet female voice. Weird. Must be a new maid. Maids don't need to knock when they are bringing us food.

“Come in,” I replied standing up from my desk. The door creaked open, and slowly hesitantly, she walked a step in. stopping just inside my room. Head down, holding the tray of food in both hands, giving it to him. Hands out, but she didn't take another step further in. she was taught well. Good. all I needed was another servant fae girl to be killed because she didn't know the rules well enough. I slowly walked up to her. And then... her head tilted up enough for me to see her face. And...

Her eyes.  
Holy crap.  
They looked like a midnight blue.  
Her eyes looked like a star filled night sky.  
Her eyes.  
Oh help me.  
Her eyes were gorgeous.

And for that matter. She was gorgeous. Her hair... her hair was in a braid pulled over her shoulder reaching the top of her stomach. It looked silky, and soft, and... and it was white. A ghoulish moon white that looked like a star decided to paint itself on her hair. Her hair did not glow but you almost expected it to. And her pointed ears. And her scent, And her body. And back to her eyes.

Damn.  
She was beautiful.  
And young. maybe 15.

She cleared her throat, and I realized I was staring at her. Damn it. I'm such an idiot. “Err sorry.” I mumbled before I could stop myself . And when was the last I had said sorry? Dang it. This girl just turned me into a mess. I grabbed the tray from her. She turned away, probably more than eager to leave my presence. But I couldn't resist. “What's your name?” I blurted without thinking.

She spun around obviously shocked. before she answered, “Its Aleia,” sweetly, like a midnight caress, her voice... Oh shut up I yelled at myself intrernally.

But I mastered myself enough to say “well. It's good to meet you Aleia”. She just nodded and walked away. Quietly happy. Poor. poor girl. Who ever brought her here. Just sold her to the monsters. Unless she has been working with monsters for a very very long time.

I closed the door to my room and turned around. And went back to my desk. But I didn't want to eat. No. so I turned my seat around and stared at my room. My room was on the third floor in duchess Galoras’ mansion. The fourth floor was for the duchess and duke, plus their bonus room, a dining room, music room, and whatever else that was as useful as a speck of dust. On the second floor was the lesson rooms and the indoor training arena. First floor was if we ever had guests then the duchess would entertain them there. It also had the dining room but most of the boys preferred to eat in their rooms.

As in boys I mean, warrior fae in training. Many male fae resided at this mansion, training until our High Liege, Ezacor Wexeez calls upon us to fight his wars for him. And then their was the subterranean level which had the kitchen, servants quarters, and the cells/torture rooms. I never wondered what the servants quarters looked like unt-

No.  
I will not think of her.  
I will not think of her pretty starlike ha-  
Dangit.

I got up from my chair groaning and begrudgingly fell into my bed. If you entered my room you would see a window on the opposite wall, with 2 beds on the side walls with to chests on the floor on the ends of the beds. Plus 2 desks opposite to each other lining the wall with the door. And random knives attached to the wall here or there. I shared the room with Gavin. And as if my thoughts summoned him, Gav burst through the door with that stupid grin on his face.

“Hey Aarovin!” Gav was like a brother to me, we looked nothing the same his hair was a short redish sandy blond. While mine was a chocolate shoulder lengthed brown. His eyes where a greenish gold while mine where a greyish brown. But we both were handsome. “The new servant girl come by?” thats a strange question..

“Ya, why?”

“Because Duchess Galora paid enough for her too buy four purebred horses!”

“What?” I jumped out of my bed, shock and disbelief probably written all over my face.

“You heard me.” he countered

“But that's worth at over 10 maids!” I argued. Duchess would never pay that much.

“It is.” he replied. His eyes dancing with excitement. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door. When I tried to protest. He said “Duchess is going to use her in training. When she brought the boys the food, she charmed most of them and like 3 tried taking her to bed.” I was so confused, tried? No maid has ever been able to hold her own against the boys here. “They say she used magic, like strong magic. They think that's why duchess paid so much, so come on you bastard.” they were almost running to the outdoor arena. Everybody was already gathered waiting for the mysterious maid. Gav and I started training to pass sometime, when a hush fell over the boys or warriors.

The duchess was walking through the gathered group, with Aleia close on her tail. Duchess Galora wasn't particularily tall, but she was practical. hair up, no make up, simple dress, etc. The boys parted letting them through as the duchess walked to the main arena. And we followed. Duchess practically shoved Aleia in, and Aleia tripping over her own feet got snickers from the boys as her reward. The Duchess walked to her raised stadium and sat down watching Aleia like a cat does its mouse.

Then a loud commanding voice known as the duchess’s rang over the arena calling out 3 boys. 3 boys! 3 well trained warriors! What was going on? Beside me Gav murmured, “I don’t think this is a good idea. How can she fight against them?” I shrugged. Feet shifting in the sand and dirt packed ground.

“Aleia I want you to take them out, don’t kill them or damage them beyond repair. Boys give it all you got. This is no joke. Kill her if you can but I doubt you will be able to.” commanded Duchess Galora. What? The duchess must be joking. Aleia against warriors?

People started placing bets, against Aleia. Many times Duchess has used her words against us she could be tricking us, to vote for Aleia, but would duchess send Aleia into the arena like a sheep entering the butcher house? Boys where shifting on their feet. And murmuring their indecision. But me and Gav just stood there and watched.

And then the match began. With the first should have been winning blow from all three. A powerful blast of magic from two fire wielders and a tornado. Completely swallowing Aleia from view. Everyone was silent until one of the fire wielders cried out in pain. And the magic stopped. Aleia was holding the fire wielders head in her hands. Like a lover would. Her expression was peaciful. And looked like she wasn’t really there. Everyone was shocked. She should have died in that blast. They were both standing until the fire wielder began to pale. He became pale, very pale, his freckles disappeared and then he crumpled. He looked like a husk almost. But he was alive. This isn’t possible my mind kept screaming. Isn't possible. Isn’t possible. And yet I just watched her do it.

She...  
She was a devourer. Or something like one because she looked cruelly beautiful.  
Devourers weren't beautiful.  
Devourers fed on the pain and suffering of other people the more they ate the uglier they became.  
And yet...  
She looked even prettier now.  
Nobody was breathing. The two remaining fae where shaking.  
And the fire magic didn't hurt her.  
Her eyes...  
Those star filled eyes were glowing with an evil malice.  
Damn she's beautiful.

“Good Aleia. Very good.” Duchess breathed a cruel smile on her face. “Get the other two now.” Aleia hissed at her. But obeyed. She started her slow approach to the fae warriors. Who both went pale. At that smile that promised pain fixed itself on to her face. And then I realized there were duchess’s personal guard circling around the arena. Snaking through the crowd. Probably to catch the devourer... Aleia... before she eats the rest of us.

“Someone save us all” Gav breathed. Shaking his head. Rubbing his eyes as if this is a nightmare he could wake up from. And then Aleia caught the tornado wielder. Sucking almost all the life out of him. I shivered. 

A realization dawned on me. Aleia wasn’t scared of fire. Not like a normal devourer who would go in the opposite direction of fire. A blast like the one she experienced would kill almost any devourer. It didn't affect her. Crap. “Gav, there are 2 powerful fire wielders and she didn’t respond to fire at all. What's to stop her from eating us?”

Gav swore. “She’s probably a half breed. Unless they have the chains I don’t think they can stop her.” he retreated a step.

I put my hand on his arm stopping his retreat. “The duchess isn't stupid Gav. She probably has the chains.” I hoped. If she didn't have the chains- i'm not even going to think about that.

“Aarovin, Gav.” a voice from beside us called. We both turned our heads and saw Feour heading our way. Weaving through the crowds. Feour wasn’t handsome but he wasn't ugly. Green eyes with dirty blonde hair. He was a bastard son. With round ears instead of pointy. Making him a lesser fae. Feour was part of duchess’s guard. He’s an okay guy. And usually explained when Duchess did a crazy experiment. Like today. Hopefully he’d have an explanation. Hopefully.

“Feour, can you explain this?” Gav asked tensely. “Does the guard have chains?”

Feour nodded his hello, ignoring how tense me and Gav where, and began explaining. “Duchess heard a rumor that half breed devourers didn't actually like being devourers. And their second nature would only come out if they fed on others. Also that they were more powerful then normal devourers because of their resistance to fire. The Duchess started looking for a half breed, when she found Aleia her owners were trying to get rid of her. But they still wanted a high price to sell Aleia for. She bought Aleia, and locked her away for a time until the duchess found a way to contain her properly. And thus the search began for information. Duchess found information that said fire did not affect half breeds. But that the chains still did. And that pain would bring Aleia back to her normal self.” But Feour didn’t look too convinced. Worried was more like it.

A cry came from the arena. Gav, Feour, and I all turned our heads to see that Aleia caught the final fire wielder.

Shes gorgeous.  
I'm an idiot  
But she’s gorgeous  
She looks so beautiful when she’s powerful  
Aleia... such a pretty nam-  
SHUT UP! I yelled at myself.

My attention turned back to the arena when Aleia dropped the wielder. And retreated into the middle. Her whole body shaking. Her eyes switching between being scared and wanting to eat others. Like she was trying to not let those instincts take over. Only now did I realize that Feour was climbing into the arena. The rest of the guard doing the same. Circling Aleia. Feour spoke out, sounding breathless. “Do you remember your name?”

Aleia stared at him. We all held our breath. “I do.” We all sighed. And then she smiled. A cruel smile. That had us holding our breath again. “But my second nature will not alow me to pronounce the word.” The guard pulled out their swords from their sheaths. And aleia laughed. She stood up straight. And threw her hand out. And the guard’s sword flew into Aleia’s hand.

I dared a look at Duchess. Her face was pale and she was furious. I looked back to the arena.

“You are all idiots. I am part devourer” She looked at feour, one eyebrow up. “Correct?”

He swallowed hard. “Yes you are.” he answered quietly. The guard was stealing glances at each other. Worried to where this might be heading.

“The how could you forget that devourers can only be killed by fire” she laughed again. And boys started retreating away from the arena. “Yes those swords may hurt me if I get stabbed. But. I will be able to eat this entire establishment and a couple others before someone could kill me.”

More people started backing away. But my feet where frozen and my eyes glued too the arena.

“I can only fight of my instinct for so long.” she said softly. People froze. “So find something that can kill me!” many guards were gaping open mouthed at her. “Or at least find away to subdue me.”

My Fae sense picked up someone running toward the arena. And I was finally able to turn my head. It was an older maid. Demi from the looks of her aging. She was running with a bottle. Boys tried to stop her but she pushed through and surprisingly jumped in. Murmuring started.

“Aarovin” Gav whispered, “that demi fae is insane.” I didn’t know how to respond so I just kept staring at the arena.

The guards tried to stop her but Aleia murmured, “Please hurry.” The Demi fae just nodded and opened the bottle. Covering her nose and mouth with a handkerchief. The guards around her did the same thing. And then the older maid started pouring something in a large circle around the Devourer.

 

****MORE COMING SOON****

 

hopefully :)

**Author's Note:**

> Point out anything that could be made better. (probably the whole chapter but whatever)


End file.
